


Let The Monster Rise

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Darker fic than normal, F/M, I'd say more, Pregnant reader at the start, but then it'd be spoilers, it was supposed to be Yandere Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: The first time you met Dean - he kidnapped you on accident.  You should be scared of The Winchester men right?





	1. Seven Months Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a request for an anon on tumblr. It's different than what I usually write though.

The day you found out you were pregnant - you were both happy and terrified. You were cleaning up after your baby shower - that your best friend and her husband had thrown for you and were getting ready to close your trunk, when you heard a car pull up beside you and foreign hands grabbed you. You were blindfolded and handcuffed in the same instance but when your capturer noticed your swollen belly, you heard him swear.

“Sam - we have a problem.”

“If you screwed this up again Dean…” He huffed and scrubbed his hands over his face. You were trembling as Dean attempted to rub soothing circles on your lower back. Under any other circumstance, that would’ve felt nice but you had no idea who was touching you or what the hell was going on.

“No everything is fine. Our kidnapee however is about, hold on a second.” He held the phone away from his ear and glanced at you. “How far along are you sweetheart?” You squirmed and he chuckled darkly. “I’m not going to hurt you or your precious bundle.”

You felt hot tears run down your face as you squeaked out an answer. “Seven months… I’m seven months pregnant.”

“Hear that Sammy?” You heard the voice on the phone swear and told Dean he would call him back. Dean sighed as he got a good look at you. His eyes scanned your body and he was practically salivating at the sight - your dark hair was messed up and those tits god did he want to get his hands on them. You were wearing a sundress, and he noticed how it was sitting on all the right curves. You were still leaning against the car as he looked you up and down. He wanted your long legs wrapped around his waist and he wanted to balls deep in you. Dean sighed as he adjusted himself. You heard his phone ring and he stepped away to answer it.

“Just bring her back we’ll decide what to do with her afterwards.”

“She’s mine Sammy - no arguments, this one is mine.”

“Jesus Christ Dean we don’t- “

“You don’t understand Sammy, you would never understand.” 

“Fine just come back with her okay. We’ll explain to dad how we got the wrong person.” 

“He can’t have her either.” Dean growled as he hung up the phone and angrily placed it in his pants pocket. You felt Dean take hold of your arm and lead you to the opposite side of the car, open the passenger door and helped guide you into the passenger set. He gently closed the door and palmed his aching cock. You had no idea what you were doing to him. 

You fell asleep despite your circumstances, and when you woke up, you were placed on a hotel bed with a pillow under your feet. Without the blindfold on you were finally able to get a look at your capturer. He was sitting at the table with two other men - that you learned later were his younger brother and their father. ‘They won the genetic lottery holy shit.’ Sam hit Dean on his arm and motioned towards you. 

“We aren’t going to hurt you darlin’.” You heard John’s husky voice and you shivered. 

“We just need to know where the piece of shit who knocked you up is.”

“The last time I saw him… he stuck his dick in me and pulled out after he finished and left me afterwards. Yeah that was embarrassing.”

“Did he -” Dean clenched his jaw and glanced over at you.

“Dear god no, he didn’t force himself on me. We were just fooling around anyways.”

“Do you have his number or anything?”

“My cell is in my car but I can give you his address.” You went to move your arms and realized they were stick handcuffed, you held them in front of you. “I won’t run, I just want to stretch my arms out.”

Sam sighed as he pulled the cuff keys out of his pants pocket. Dean immediately snatched it out of his hand and growled at him in the process. You heard a faint ‘'Mine” come from him as the cuffs fell onto the bed. He handed you a pad of paper ad you wrote the address down. Dean kissed your temple and rubbed your shoulders as he heard a quiet moan come from you.

“You can stay here while we go take care of some business okay sweetheart.”

“I should be freaking the fuck out that I was basically kidnapped but I know I’m in good hands. Be safe please?” Dean winked at you as John ushered his two boys out the door, locking it in the process. It wasn’t until you saw a newspaper on the nightstand with the article ‘‘Serial murders taking place here in Kansas. Suspects believed to be a family of three males. We have no idea why they murder or how they choose their targets but one thing is for certain, The Winchester men are armed and dangerous.”

You placed the paper back down and wickedly grinned. Oh your ex had no idea what was coming for him and part of you was excited to hear how they did it.


	2. Murdering For The Fun of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were kidnapped by accident when Dean was looking for your ex. He brought you home - expecting you to run off when they went to take care of him. It’s been a year and your son is born, and you’re in a relationship with Dean. This time he wants your help with one of his “cases.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the beginning. Violence. Death of an OMC. Possessive Reader Secrets revealed at the end.   
> A/N - so okay when I wrote the first part, I never expected it to do that well. Thank you everyone~ and I hope this lives up to the first chapter.

Sam heard your moans through the hotel wall and as he palmed himself from the outside of his jeans - he had to remind himself of how inappropriate this was. Taking a deep breath, Sam got up off the bed in the other room and walked through the door that led to the other room Sam lurked in the doorway and kept his eyes on the two of you. “Just one more minute okay Sam?” Dean pumped his fingers faster as you clenched and convulsed. Your head was resting on Dean’s shoulder as he removed his fingers out of your panties and licked them clean. 

“Goddamnit guys, this isn’t what you were supposed to be doing.”

“She was nervous about going with us Sam.” Sam heard you groan in approval as Dean removed his fingers from his mouth. “You taste so damn good baby.” You blushed as he released you, receiving a smack on the ass as you walked away. Giggling you went to check on your baby boy, who was currently residing in the other room with John. 

A year had passed since Dean kidnapped you accidentally, they apologized and told you that you could leave at any point in time, you decided against it. They murdered your ex - which you were oddly okay with. He was someone who thought it was okay to just pump and dump, then disappear into the night, never to be heard from again. They were surprised to see you there after they came back - especially Dean. He honestly thought once you found out who they were and what they were doing, you would’ve bolted. You didn’t, you were resting on his bed with a hand over your belly. 

 

“Hello boys.” 

Dean grinned as they started telling you what had happened and their plans of what they were planning on doing next. He sat beside you on the bed and placed his hand over your belly. There was a small kick and Dean looked over at you. 

“You’re more than welcome to stay with us but won’t anyone miss you?” 

You thought about it for a few seconds. You could always keep in touch with your parents, they lived states away so that was nothing new, but your friends however? They would never understand.

“I’ll be fine.”

–

The house you were staking out was barely lit at the moment. You were wedged in between Sam and Dean in the front seat as Dean turned the car off. The three of you went over the plan again as Dean got out of driver’s side, holding your hand he let you scoot over and step outside the car with him. 

“Please be careful in there. You mean everything to me, and I won’t lose you like that.”

“Dean baby - look at me.” Your thumb stroked his jawline and he leaned in to the touch. “Nothing is going to happen to me. We’ll get this dickbag okay? We’ll get him, go home, check on Henry and then go out. Or stay in and I’ll let you do that thing you wanna do.”

He grabbed a handful of your ass and brought your body closer to his for a searing kiss. You pulled apart with a giggle as you kissed his nose. “Oh we’ll go out and celebrate don’t you worry sweetheart. We’ll just have sex in a public place to make up for your teasing.”

“Promises, promises.” You said with an extra sway in your hips as you walked across the street. You heard his groan and giggled. You gently knocked on the front door of the house you were currently standing in and bit your lip. This was your first time actually helping the brother’s with one of their “cases.” 

Gerald opened the door and invited you in. “Sammy this plan better work.”

“Well he took the bait, now we just have to wait for our signal. You have everything right?”

“There’s a duffel bag in the back seat that has everything.” They patiently waited until they saw the current in the front window move back and forth. “There’s our sign, let’s go!”

–

Dean and Sam picked the back door and upon opening it, he heard you giggling. When the two of them reached the front room, they saw you straddling his middle and Dean was resisting the urge to rip you off of the older man’s body.

“Baby, look. Isn’t this a pretty color?” He grinned wickedly as you turned to look at him. The front of your shirt was covered in blood, and you were actually excited. 

“You look even more stunning than normal.” Sam shook his head as you felt Gerald’s body squirm underneath you.

“Gerald please, we’ll get to you in a second.” You sighed as you asked Sam to hold down his legs. He agreed but he needed some time alone soon, something about the way you were acting was affecting him. He knew better to act on anything though - Dean would kill him literally. 

Gerald was still begging for you not hurt him and Dean chuckled darkly. “It’s a little late for that don’t you think.” 

Dean heard you chuckle as the two of you switched weapons. He grabbed the kitchen knife by the hilt, and traded you a bigger knife - one that would give any weapons enthusiast a massive boner. As you lined the knife up with Gerald’s heart, Dean tried to get your attention.

“Dean, I love you but if don’t shut the hell up and let me stab this guy in the face, I’m going to stab you.”

“I love it when you talk dirty.”

You thrust the knife down in his heart and felt him paw at the knife. Smacking his hands away, you just waited. When you heard Gerald’s screams die down, you actually smiled. Sam let go of Gerald’s legs as soon as he stopped putting up a fight and Dean held his hand out, and you laced your fingers with Dean’s as he helped you up. 

“What do we do now?”

“Don’t you worry about thing sweetheart, we got this.” 

–

You dropped by the hotel to check on Henry and John asked how it went. The three of you grinned at each other and Dean pulled you in for a hug. “Holy shit dad, she was amazing. She stabbed him the heart! I mean when we found her she was covered in blood.”

“I was having fun playing with Gerald okay, he made the best noises if I made shallow cuts.”

John chuckled when you handed Henry off to him. The little bugger was fast asleep so John told the three of you to go celebrate. 

–

The three of you were in a booth in the back of the bar but you were royally pissed off. There was a waitress who despite being everything Dean usually went for - would not take the hint that he was taken. You had your fists clenched on top of your lap and you decided then when she came back around, you were going to do something about it. 

“Do you need anything else?” This waitress leaned forward, thrusting her chest out in hopes Dean would pay attention to her. Taking a breath before you snapped, you muttered to yourself hoping she would catch on. “Excuse me, what did you just say?” 

‘Oh good she did hear me.’ You chuckled as you stared her down, eye to eye. “I said this dick? The one you keep desperately trying to get on is mine. So back the fuck off before I make you back off okay?” 

She stormed off as Sam and Dean started laughing. You raised your eyebrow and grab Dean’s hand dragging him out of the booth. “Sammy, we’ll be back.” 

“Here really?” He sighed before pulling out his wallet. He made his way up to the bartender and paid the tab the three of you were racking up that night. Sam threw in an extra hundred in hopes he wouldn’t say anything about the fact that you and Dean were currently having sex in the bathroom. 

–

You left the bar and finally returned to the hotel for the night. As you and Dean were cuddling in his bed, Sam and John were watching over Henry. “Dad why haven’t we told Y/N what we are?”

“Do you really think she’d believe us?”

“I think she’d be cool with it. I mean she’s okay with the murders and everything else.” 

They turned to look at you and you were confused. “Dean, what are they talking about?”

He sighed and you watched his beautiful green eyes shift into coal black. You looked over to where Sam and John were sitting, and their eyes were the same. “Holy shit… what are you guys?”

“We’re demons…I hope that doesn’t scare you off.” Dean was biting his lip and the two other men were quiet. 

“That’s awesome.” 

“You believe us?” You got as close as you could to Dean’s ear and whispered something. You could tell by his grin that he was excited but Sam and John were waiting for an answer. 

“The proof is in the pudding so to speak.”

“I’d like to cover you in pudding..”

“Dean please, your brother and father are in the room.” 

“They know you’re mine.”

“And you’re mine.”


End file.
